El amor, una fuerza indestructible
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu era una pelirosa que no le veía sentido a la vida, hasta que un peliazul llamado Ikuto vuelve para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero que pasará cuando Ikuto se vea obligado a partir a la guerra, que pasará con Amu, y ¿cual será el secreto que esta no le contó antes de partir?


Amu Hinamori, una pelirosa que vivía junto a sus padres, su vida parecía estar vacía, siempre ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, fingiendo para ser aceptada en su escuela, agradecia que este fuera el último año que le quedara en aquella escuela, luego se marcharía, se iría lejos, abandonando todo intentando comenzar una nueva vida, pero tal vez, el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa.

Mientras un día se dirigía a su escuela, retrsada como siempre, no se percato de la presencia de cierto chico peliazul, que salia a paso lento desde un edificio que parecia ser una escuela militar, el tampoco se habia percatado de que la pelirosada corría directo en dirección del totalmente despistada, y entonces ocurrío lo inevitable, ambos chocaron estrepitosamente, la pelirosa cayo al suelo ante el impacto, mientras el joven preocupado, de inmediato se arrodillo en el suelo para percatarse de que la chica estubiera bien.

- Disculpa no te vi ¿estas bien?- pregunto el peliazul a la chica

Entonces ella recien levanto la mirada y lo que sus ojos vieron la dejaron impactada, enfrente de ella tenía la imagen más hermosa que podía haber visto, el cabello azul caia desordenado por sobre la cara del joven, dandole un aspecto encantador, su tez morena hacia resaltar las hermosas orbes zafiro que le otorgaban una mirada más profunda que el mismo mar.

-¿estas bien?- volvio a repetir el joven, esta vez suavemente pero con tono preocupado.

- Y-o, etto, y.o s.i- tartamudeo Amu, asegurandose mentalente que en ese instante parecia una boba

El peliazul le dio una sonrisa felina, y le tendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Amu tomo la amno de aquel joven, entonces al primer contacto, ambos se vieron envueltos en una burbuja de colores, que de seguro solo ellos veian, en ese momento supieron que sus vidas estrian marcadas para siempre.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el peliazul a la chica.

- A-amu- dijo ella sonrojada

- Mi nombre es Ikuto, Tsuliyomi Ikuto- dijo el peliazul

Entonces Amu sin querer hacerlo realemnte, miro el reloj, y dijo que tenia que marcharse, antes de que Ikuto dijera algo, ella ya había saliendo corriendo en direcció a la escuela a la que de seguro llegaría más que atrasada.

Ikuto miro la mano con la que había ayudado a levantarse a la pequeña pelirosa, todavía sentia el calor y la suavidad de Amu en ella, entonces no lo penso dos veces, y echo a correr donde creía se encontraba la escuela de Amu, si bien recordaba el había visto ese uniforme algunas veces, y recordaba más o menos la ubicación del lugar.

Amu por su parte, luego de escusarse con el profesor, se sento en su puesto, al final de la sala, justo al lado de la ventana, todabia sentia en su mano la calidez de aquel joven llamado Ikuto, no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada color Zafiro, en aquella sonrisa felina, y tampoco podía ocultar la sonrisa que le había quedado luego de aquel fugaz encuentro.

Cuando hubieron terminado las clases, Amu se dirgía de nueva cuenta a su casa, iba perdida pensando en aquel chico que esa mañana había cautivado su atención, sus pasos eran lentos y despistados, seguí en línea recta, con la cabeza baja, hasta que de pronto:

- Vaya, parece que te gusta andar tan despistada- dijo cierto peliazul, que a fin de cuentas si había conseguido dar con el colegio en el que estudiaba la pelirosa.

- T-tú- dijo Amu en apenas un susurro

Ikuto sonrió, e invito a Amu a dar un paseo, ella aunque nerviosa, acepto sin dudarlo, aunque no conocia a ese chico, algo de el le traía paz, emoción y tranqulidad, pero sobre todo ahcia que su corazón latiera tan fuerte como nuca lo había hecho.

Luego de que hubieron dado un paseo, ni cuenta se dieron de que ya había anochecido, Ikuto como todo buen caballero se ofreció para llevar a la pelirosa a su casa, ella de principio lo penso, puesto que no quería ser una molestia, pero el le dijo que era un honor para él llevarla.

Entonces el le enseño nuevos caminos que daban a su casa, Amu quedo impresionada por la belleza de un paisaje que nunca había visto.

Llegaron a la casa de Amu, entonces Ikuto la acompaño hasta la puerta, donde la madre de Amu la esperaba, Ikuto camino hacia la madre de Amu, se presentó y se disculpó por haber llegado tan tarde con Amu, la madre, sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, y que le agradecía por haber traído a su hija, ademas le dijo que podía visitarlas cuando quisiera, lo que hizo que la pequeña pelirosa se sonrojara aunque por dentro, extrañamente se sentía feliz.

Desde ese día Amu e Ikuto se veían a diario, algunas veces el peliazul entraba por la ventana de la chica haciendo uso de sus cualidades felinas, hasta que un día Ikuto decidio que ya era hora de confesar los sentimientos que se habían ido forjando desde aquel día en que inesperadamente se conocieron.

Cuando era de noche, la llevo a un parque, la invito a sentarse en uno de los asientos, mientras él tocaba una hermosa melodía en violín, la pelirosa no pudo ocultar su emoción, la verda estar a solas con aquel chico que había robado su corazón desde el momento que se conocieron, el que este le dedicara una pieza en su violín, hacia que su corazón se acelerara cada vez más, pero aún faltaba lo que Ikuto tenía preparado.

Cuando hubo terminado de tocar, vio que Amu tenía los ojos llorosos, la emoció la había hecho derramar lagrimas desde sus preciosos ojos ámbares.

Ikuto se sento al lado de Amu y de la nada la abrazó, al principio eso le extraño a la pelirosa, pero despues se sintio más comoda que nunca entre esos dos fuertes brazos, luego Ikuto se armo de todo su valor y empezó a contarle a Amu de sus sentimienstos, finalizando con un TE AMO, que dejaron a la pequeña pelirosa con los ojos abiertos de para en par.

Ikuto se levantó pensando que tal vez ella no correspondía sus sentimientos, pero luego Amu corrio hacia el y lo abrazo como nunca antes había abrazado a alguien, entonces escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul, le dijo Te AMO IKUTO, fue un susurro apenas audible pero el peliazul si que lo escucho, se formo en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que se podía haber formado, entonces ambos se separaron del abrazo, y se miraron a los ojos, poco a poco acortaron la distancia entre sus rostros para después unir sus labios en un beso que demostraba el amor que se tenían, un beso de principio dulce, suave tierno, que despues se volvio más apasionado, pero sin dejar de ser algo cálido y lleno de ternura.

en eso los el cielo también celebro la alegría que ambos sentían y miles de gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos.

Ambos miraron sonrientes hacia el cielo, entonces unieron nuevamente sus labios, esta vez abrazandose más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia se encargaba de empapar sus cuerpo, luego tomados de la mano Ikuto se dirigío a llevar a su amada pelirosa a su casa, en donde pediría la autorización de sus padres para ser oficialmente su novio.

Paso el tiempo y ellos cada vez eran más felices juntos, Amu había abandonado por completo la idea de irse a otro lugar, era feliz en aquella ciudad, junto a Ikuto, su Ikuto, el hombre que amaba, y que su familia felizmente había aprovado.

Luego de dos años, Amu ya se había graduado y fue entonces cuando Ikuto decidió dar el paso más importante en aquella relación, esta vez, sería igual a la otra pero el nerviosismo era mayor.

En el mismo parque donde ambos declararon su amor, en el mismo parque donde la lluvia fue testigo del pacto sellado por sus labios, en ese mismo parque Ikuto le pido matrimonio a Amu, a su Amu, la pelirosa, fue la mujer más feliz del mundo y acepto, esa tarde, pasaron todo el día en auql parque, no había amyor felicidad, ambos habían decidido unir sus vidas, con el paso de las semanas, se casaron entonces nada podía ser más perfecto, ellos eran felices, vivían en su propia casa, se amaban, el amor no faltaba, todo era mravilloso, pero todo lo bueno, tarde o temprano tiene que terminar.

La noticia había llegado de pronto,destruyendo la felicidad que habían forjado, la guerra había estallado, e Ikuto debía ir a protejer a su país

Esa mañana Amu observo con el dolor destrozandole el corazón como Ikuto subia sus bolsos al autobus que lo llevaría lejos de ella, tal vez para siempre, luego corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, se besaron apasionadamente, y luego lentamente se separaron, el rostro de Amu estaba empapado por las lágrimas, Ikuto ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo, no quería llorar, no debía llorar, sino el dolor le impediría irse, y lo más probable era que lo mataran si desobedecia y no iba a luchar por su patria, solto la mano de su Amu, y terminó por subir al autobus, luego el vehiculo partio. Ikuto por la ventana observaba como la silueta de AMu desaparecia de su campo visual entonces, se permitio derramar una lagrima, la cual se unio a las de todos los otros hombres que partian en aquel vehiculo, que en esos momentos parecia un carro del mal, que obligaba a los hombres a abandonar su felicidad, que los separaba de sus familias y los llevaba hacia un destino incierto, muchos de ellos no volverían eso estaba claro, perecerían defendiendo un país que con suerte al final de la maldita guerra recordaría sus nombres bajo la firma de un papel, y luego pasarian al olvido.

Amu callo de rodillas al suelo echa un mar de lágrimas, su madre fue de inmediato a intentar consolarla, su madre no podía imaginarse lo que su hija en es eminuto sentia, el ser que más amaba había partido, se lo habían arrebatado, a ella tambien le dolia ver a su yerno irse, pero estaba más que claro que eso jamás sería ni un centimo de lo que Amu sentia en esos minutos.

-Amu- dijo su madre poniendole una mano en el hombro

Entonces Amu la miro y llevo sus manos a su vientre, entonces su madre comprendio y cato de rodillas al suelo para abrazar a su hija.

- Amu.. por Dios- dijo comenzando a llorar.

Y así ambas se abrazaron, Amu estaba embarazada, pero no se lo dijo a Ikuto porque sabía que el hacerlo solo haría más difícil la situación, sabía que el no se hubiera ido, aunque eso no le habría molestado, pero en tal caso hubiera tenido la muerte asegurada.

Pasaron los meses, y aunque el embarazo de Amu iba bien, ella había entrado en una completa depresión, luego nacio su bebe, una hermosa peliazul identica a su padre, solo que con ojos ámbares.

Amu había fingido salir adelante, después de todo aún había esperanza de que el estubiera vivo, además su preciosa hija la necesitaba, pero la pelirosa todas las noches era prisionera de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, recordaba las veces que jugaban y eran tan felices, la primera vez que beso los labios de Ikuto, aun recordaba el sabor de aquel beso, recordaba la mirada felina que tanto amaba, recordaba el día de su matrimonio, cuando ella vestida de un blanco radiante, había llegado al altar donde su amado principe la esperaba, ese día habían sellado un pacto de amor eterno, hasta que la muerte los separara, pero ella estaba segura de que la muerte jamás podría separarlos, tambien volvian a sus recuerdos la primera vez que se amaron y se hicieron uno, aquella noche que fue perfecta solo porque fue a Ikuto a quien le entrego su inocencia, aún sentia las caricias de su amado repartirse por su ceurpo, aún sentia su aliento susurrandole al oido que la amaba, aún lo recordaba, era impisible no hacerlo, el estaba luchando en algun lado, y ella lo tenia siempre presente, tal vez sus cuerpos estaban separados pero sus corazones seguían siendo uno.

_Te arrebataron de mi lado amor mio, pero prometiste que volverías a mi lado, todas las noches te veo y te siento aquí a mi lado, abro mis ojos y solo puedo ver que todo fue un sueño, un sueño del q ue me encantaría no volver a despertar, con tal de quedarme entre tus brazos, aún así mantengo la esperanza de que continuas adelante , en algun lugar, luchando por volver a mis brazos, pra volver a ser uno solo, no se si estas cerca, no se si estas lejos, pero algo si se, que nuestros corazones continuan unidos, la puerta de mi corazón continua abierta, esperando tu regreso, ahora estoy hundida en un oceano lleno de dolor, sin ti mi vida, hasta las melodias más tristes son nada comparado con el dolor de mi alma, tiene una hija ¿lo sabias?, es tu fiel reflejo, saco tus mismos gestos, e incluso tu gracia felina al caminar, saco tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que cada día te vuelve a traer a mi mente y apuñala mi corazón, pensando que tal vezz puedas estar herido, pasando frio, ue tal vez puedas tener hambre, que puedes estar en algun lugar pidiendo ayuda... Dios Ikuto mi amor, cada noche me torturo pensando en todo lo que puede estar ocurriendote, y yo aquí desesperada por saber algo de ti, mi amor, no se que haría si supiera que jamás te volvere a ver, aunque a estas alturas, ya la esperanza desaparece, mi corazón se ha convertido en un tempano de hielo desde que te arrebataron de mi lado, las lágrimas estan manchando esta carta que se que nunca llegará a tus manos, pero aún así necesito escribirla porque esta es la unica forma de mostrar lo que siento, mi sol, mi ceilo, mi vida, mi angel, te extraño tanto que siento que cada día el dolor de tu partida me abraza, siento que la soledad me obija, y más de una vez he querido morir, pensando que tú tal vez, que tu ,... tal vez... no no soy capaz de decirlo ni de escribirlo, no quiero pensar en eso, quiero aferrarme a una esperanza, que aunque sea falsa aun esta aqui, mi amor, mi Ikuto, mi violinista, te amo tanto, que te llevaste contigo mi felicidad, espero que al menos pueda servirte de algo, que te de fuerzas para salir de aquella batalla, te extraño..._

Así cada día Amu escribía cartas, que sabía jamás llegarían a manos de su amado porque en la guerra era demasiado peligroso enviar cartas.

Los días parecían años y los minutos eran eternos sin él a su lado, ni siquiera importaba si hiciera frío o calro, para ella todos los días eran de invierno, la lluvia le traía melancólicos recuerdos de sus besos bajo la lluvia, sus ojos ámbares que antes presentaban felicidad ahora daban una mirada triste, cansada, en guerra con la vida propia.

Pasaron los años, seis para ser exactos, y no habían noticias de Ikuto, la guerra cada vez se alargaba más, hasta donde sabían habían millones de muertos, millones de hombres que habían dejado a sus familias, para dar la cara por su país mientras eran gobernados por seres que estaban al calor de una estufa sentados tranquilamente dando ordenes, y destruyendo vidas, por el precio de la avaricia, por el precio de un poder tan absurdo, por no saber compartir el mundo en el que nuestra existencia solo es pasajera, y en vez de pelear solo habría que disfrutarlo, pero así era la vida, era injusta, la muerte venia seguida de las ordenes de auqllos con más poder, y disfrazadas detrás de la palabra honor.

Amu ya casi no tenía esperanza, cada noche lloraba, y a veces durante el día no podia evitar que la melancolia se apoderara de ella.

-¿Que te ocurre mamá?- preguntaba la pequeña Ushio

- Nada mi tesoro- respondia ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- No me gusta verte triste mami- dijo la pequeña sentandose en las piernas de Amu

Amu se permitio llorr con su hija en brazos hast que una pregunta la hizo volver a reaccionar.

- Mami ¿papá me quiere?- repgunto Ushio mientras miraba la foto de su padre.

- Por supuesto que si mi amor, el te ama- decia Amu

- ¿El sabe que existo?- repgunto otra vez Ushio

. Claro que si mi amor, el lo sabe, en el fondo de su corazón sabe que tu estas aqui- decia Amu conteniendo las lágrimas

''_el te ama, tanto como yo lo amo a el''_

Esa noche, Amu despues de velar por el sueño de su hija regreso a su habitacion.

Lloró hasta que de sus ojos no brotaban más lagrimas, entonces se perdio en el tiempo, pero de pronto creyo a lo lejos escuchar la melodia de un violin sonar.

Era identica a la melodia que Ikuto toco cuando le pidio que fueran novios ¿Acaso Ikuto?, no debia ser un sueño, no podia ser, tal vez despues de tanto tiempo, su mente divagaba entre la frontera de la realidad y lo imaginario, pero algo en su interior le decia que tal vez eso si podía ser verdad, que tal vez su amor, si había vuelto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía corrio hacia la puerta, y entonces quedo impactada.

Bajo la lluvia una silueta se reflejaba, era.. era él, despues de tanto tiempo, volvia a ver esas orbes azules, al fin despues de los años y el dolor, el había vuelto, estaba ahi para ella, su Ikuto, su amor había regresado

Por un minuto penso que no podia ser verdad. pero al verlo sonreir, corrio tan rapido com o pudo y se lanzo a sus brazos, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, besandose con la pasion del tiempo de espera, besandose queriendo recuperar el tiempo que la guerra le shabia arrebatado, el tiempo desaparecio, los sonidos, la lluvia misma, en ese minuto solo fueron ellos dos.

- Ikuto, Ikuto mia mor- sollozaba ella entre el pecho de su amado

- Volví mi Amu, no falte a nuestra promesa- decia el peliazul- estoy aquí mi amor, ya no llores

- Ikuto- susurro ella antes de volver a unir sus labios

Volvian a ser felices, ya, no podían pedir nada más, abrazarse de nuevo, tenerse de nuevo, era un milagro.

Esa noche se amaron como nunca antes, el amanecer se colo por las ventanas, y los sorprendio rendidos, y abrazados, el amor habia vuelto a triunfar, al final no había poder más grande que el amor, la fuerza que ni el odio ni la avaricia pueden destruir, la unica fuerza que perdura por sobre las demas.

Cuando hubieron despertado, entro corriendo a la habitacion de Amu, la pequeña Ushio, Amu la cargo en sus brazos, le dio un beso y luego la deposito en el suelo.

- ¿Como amaneciste mi pequeña?- pregunto Amu

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Ushio miraba concentradamente a Ikuto, este por su parte, veia la imgen con los ojos abiertos de par en par, impactado.

Amu hizo lo que queria hacer hacia mucho tiempo, entonces pronuncio las palabras que durante tantos años habia ensayado, pero que jamás penso llegaría el momento de decirlas.

-Ikuto, te presento a tu...hija- dijo la pelirosa asi como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Ikuto callo de rodillas al suelo, su.. hija... las lagrimas inundaron las mejillas del peliazul, el fruto de su amor con Amu estaba delante de el... suya.

Ushio tardo en reaccionar, luego recordo las fotografias, si ese era el...su.. padre

Entonces la pequeña corrio y se colgo del cuello de su padre, este la abrazo con fuerza, llorando al igual que la pequeña.

En ese minuto no había imagen más conmovedora.

Y tampoco había hombre más feliz que Ikuto.

Amu corrio a abrazar a sus dos amores, una familia, si, eso eran, otra vez una familia, que se amaría por el resto de la eternidad, una familia a la que ninguna barrera podría destruir.

El tiempo fue pasando, e Ikuto dejo definitivamente el ejército, ya había cumplido con proteger a su país, ya no podían obligarlo a volver a irse, no ahora ya nunca más lo alejarían de Amu.

Amu por su parte, se convirtio en una hermosa cantante, que junto con Ikuto creaban hermosas canciones acompañadas del violin del mismo, canciones de paz, canciones de libertad, canciones que buscaban llegar al alma de las personas e incitarlas, a dejar de lado el odio, y convertir cualquier sentimiento en amor.

Ushio cuando hubo crecido lo suficiente, también se únio al afan de sus padres, entonces, fueron una familia de ejemplo para muchas otras, una familia que demostraba que el amor, era el pilar del mundo, que la paz debia ser la alegria de cada día y que por sobre todo, juntos eran uno.

**Bueno, aquí esta el final de mi historia.**

**Debo decir que al momento de escribir esta historia, no sabía como terminarla, nunca había escrito nada abordando el tema de la guerra, pero al final si pude terminarla.**

**Tambien la queria escribir, porque siempre he pensado, tal y como dije en la historia, que el amor es el pilar que mueve el mundo, y que es lo único que jamás ni las barreras, ni las personas podrán acabar, es un sentimiento tan profundo que puede derrotar el obstaculo más grande.**

**Bueno no les quito más tiempo, me despido, y os agradezco por leer mi historia, espero tengan un buen día, y recuerden una pequeña frase que leí una vez**

**''No hay mejor momento para ser feliz, que ahora mismo''**

**''Vive tu vida de tal manera que cuando termine tu estes sonriendo y todos a tu alrededor lloren''**

**Sean felices y jamás dejen que el odio contamine su corazón, amen en vez de odiar.**

**SAYONARA.**


End file.
